Sungmin's Diary
by kyuminsweet
Summary: hanya beberapa kisah seorang pria bernama Lee Sungmin yg ia tuangkan dalam sebuah buku harian mungil yg slalu menemaninya.. dan sebuah harapan jika kata "reinkarnasi" adalah sebuah kenyataan KYUMIN STORY/YAOI/ONESHOOT.. don't like, don't read..


_**Sungmin's Diary...**_

_Main cast :_

_Lee Sungmin_

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Rate : T_

_Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Warning : Boys Love, alur cepat, cerita yang tidak jelas, tidak menggunakan EYD yang baik, typo(s), Hurt namun gagal, sama sekali gak sedih-_- dan lain-lain._

_Summary : Hanya beberapa kisah seorang pria bernama Lee Sungmin yang ia tuangkan dalam sebuah buku harian mungil yang selalu menemaninya.. dan sebuah harapan jika sebuah kata "reinkarnasi" adalah sebuah kenyataan_

_**Don't like, don't read.. no bash.. ini hanya sebuah cerita fiksi**_

_***di ff ini, kalimat yang menggunakan italic adalah kejadian yang dialami Sungmin sebelum ia menulisnya di diarynya.**_

_**```137```**_

Hai, namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku hanya seorang pria biasa, disini aku akan menunjukan beberapa kisahku dengan kekasihku, entah itu yang membuatku tersipu atau bahkan menguras air mata. Awalnya aku ingin tidak ada yang mengetahui isi buku harianku, tapi ku rasa tidak ada salahnya mencoba membagi rahasia dan pengalaman yang menakjubkan. Ku harap kalian tidak bosan untuk membacanya^^.. dan setelah kalian selesai membacanya, aku ingin bertanya satu hal pada kalian..

.

.

**Diary, 01 Januari 2018**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Kekasihku, Cho Kyuhyun, memintaku untuk datang ketaman didekat apartemenku nanti malam. Saat malam tiba, aku segera bergegas untuk ke taman yang ia maksud, saat sampai disana, aku hanya melihat taman yang kosong dan sepi, tidak ada seorangpun disana.. tapi saat aku ingin berbalik meninggalkan taman itu dengan perasaan kesal, aku mendengar nyanyian di belakangku. Suara itu, itu adalah suara Kyuhyun! Aku berbalik dan menemukan dia sedang bernyanyi dengan beberapa orang memainkan alat musik dibelakangnya, dia memakai baju santai yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan, dan aku baru sadar jika taman yang tadi kosong sekarang telah dipenuhi lampu-lampu kecil serta beberapa bunga indah yang tadi tersamarkan oleh gelapnya malam. Saat aku masih _shock_ dengan kejutan itu, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang halus menggosok-gosok kakiku, itu adalah seekor anjing kecil berwarna putih yang lucu. Anjing itu membawa seikat mawar berwarna pink lembut, dan ada seekor kucing gembul berwarna putih juga dibelakang sang anjing, ia membawa satu kotak berwarna merah dimulutnya. Saat aku mengambil dan membuka kotak itu, ada sebuah kalung yang terdapat liontin kecil dari berlian berwarna biru dan bertulisakan inisial "K&M". Tidak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun menghampiriku dan membawaku ketengah-tengah taman, disana ia memelukku dan menatapku lembut, ia juga memakaikan kalung itu kepadaku. Ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang paling indah! Kuharap aku bisa merayakan ulang tahun ku bersamanya lagi^^

"_kyu, kau dimana?" Sungmin yang telah sampai disebuah taman sepi dan gelap didekat apartemennya mengernyit bingung sekaligus kesal._

"_Kau membohongiku disaat ulang tahunku?! Kau akan mendapatkan balasannya Cho-.."_

" _Day by day passes. We grown to look more like each other. I keeps on falling for you. Just like a scene movie. Like those cool main characters. I'll give my life for you."_

"_Kyuhyun, kau- eh, hai anjing kecil, ini untuk ku? Terimakasih! Oh kucing manis, kau membawa apa dimulutmu? Boleh ku ambil? Ini, ini sebuah kalung? Untukku?"_

"_I will always give you my smile. I will make you the happiest person. That anyone else could be. I start everyday while thinking of you. My smile stays still all the time. I'm happy, what to do in the end of this tiring day. You will always stay by my side. I'm feeling thankful everyday, and you become my power. I promise to stay by your side. I will not change. Even if time passes. I love you, i'll protect you."_

"_Kyuhyun, kau- kau terlalu berlebihan dengan semua ini. Cukup memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun dan ada disampingku setiap hari, itu sudah cukup."_

"_Kau tidak Min. Tidak cukup dengan perlakuan sederhana itu.. aku ingin kau tahu isi hatiku disaat hari bahagia ini . Kau tahu, kau segalanya untukku. Terimakasih sudah lahir didunia ini dan menjadi milikku, walaupun belum resmi, tapi aku berjanji akan membawamu ke atas altar suatu saat nanti." _

_Kyuhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin, mendekap erat tubuh mungil berisi yang selalu memberinya kehangatan. Ia melepas lembut pelukkan keduanya, dan mengambil kalung yang masih di genggam oleh Sungmin lalu memakaikannya pada leher putih sang kekasih, setelah terpasang, Kyuhyun kembali memeluk tubuh itu._

"_Terima kasih untuk kejutanmu. Kau tahu? Tanpa melakukan ini semua, aku tahu kau mencintaiku . Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, jeongmal."_

"_Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu Lee- oh, tidak bukan Lee, tapi Cho Sungmin. Cho Sungmin milikku, tidak ada yang boleh merebutmu dariku kecuali maut yang memisahkan kita."_

"_Aku mengerti. Ku mohon, biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini beberapa menit. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?"_

"_Tentu saja, aku bersedia melakukan apapun untukmu. Happy birth day nae sarang."_

.

.

.

_**Diary, 13 July 2018**_

Hari ini adalah hari jadiku dengan Kyuhyun yang ke.. ah, kami menjalani hubungan kami sudah begitu lama. Sepertinya, sudah 8 tahun. Bukan waktu yang sebentar bukan? Hahaha, aku tahu itu.

Hari ini Kyuhyun mengajakku jalan-jalan. Ia bilang, ia akan memberikanku sebuah kejutan lagi. Kau tahu? Seorang Cho Kyuhyun adalah pria terbaik yang pernah ku temui, dan orang itu hanya milikku! Ingat itu! Hanya MILIK SEORANG LEE SUNGMIN! Kkk.. sepertinya aku mulai gila, ini adalah buku harianku, tentu saja tidak akan ada yang bisa membacanya.. tetapi, jika aku bisa, aku ingin memberi tahu kesemua orang jika Cho Kyuhyun adalah milikku.

Kami berjalan kaki ke beberapa taman dekat apartemen Kyuhyun. Kami duduk di rumput hijau dengan danau yang jernih. Aku dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan 1 jam lebih hanya untuk berbincang ringan, bercanda, menghabiskan _ice cream_ dan.. ekhm, sedikit bermesraan..

Setelah puas ditaman itu, kami menyusuri jalan kota yang padat, hingga kami sampai didepan sebuah toko bertuliskan _pet shop_. Kyuhyun mengajakku masuk untuk melihat-lihat beberapa hewan menggemaskan, seperti anjing, kucing, beberapa jenis burung, dan.. kelinci! Walaupun aku sudah berjanji akan menjadi lebih dewasa, tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan rasa cintaku pada hewan bertelinga panjang satu itu. Aku menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk menghampiri satu kandang berwarna biru dengan dua ekor kelinci didalamnya, satu kelinci berwarna putih dengan lingkaran yang melingkari matanya berwarna abu-abu, sedangkan satunya lagi berwarna sebaliknya, dengan abu-abu di badannya dan lingkaran putih yang melingkari matanya, mereka sangat manis! Aku memaksa Kyuhyun untuk membelinya untukku, ia tidak menolak, malah dia dengan senang hati dan senyum manis yang tersungging di bibirnya membayar binatang manis itu. Tapi, Kyuhyun bilang aku harus menitipkan binatang manis itu ditoko sementara, karena ia ingin menjukkan kejutan yang ia janjikan kepadaku.

Hari mulai senja, dan Kyuhyun mengajakku untuk kesebuah taman bermain. Ia bilang, inilah saatnya aku akan melihat kejutan yang akan ia berikan kepadaku,aku sungguh tidak sabar akan saat itu! Kami menaiki beberapa wahana, dan ketika hari mulai gelap dan pengunjung sudah mulai pulang kerumah masing-masing, aku dan Kyuhyun masih berada di bianglala di bagian paling atas. Ini sudah malam, angin dingin mulai meniup tubuh kami berdua dan yang paling membuatku terbelalak kaget adalah saat aku melihat beberapa tempat di taman itu sudah gelap, lampunya sudah dipadamkan itu berarti wahana taman bermain ini sudah tutup! Kyuhyun yang ada disampingku sibuk menelpon entah siapa, dia terlihat sangat santai, bahkan terkesan tidak perduli, apa ini yang disebut 'kejutan'? terjebak disebuah wahana taman bermain, di atas bianglala, ditempat paling tinggi,malam hari. Aku menoleh untuk melihat Kyuhyun lagi, namun dia malah menutup mataku dengan sebuah kain hingga aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Kyuhyun terdengar tengah berbincang disebelahku, aku yakin dia menelpon seseorang lagi, karena tidak mungkinkan ada yang naik ke atas bianglala dan mengobrol dengannya kan? Jadi, aku dengan sabar menunggu Kyuhyun membuka penutup mataku, sampai beberapa menit kemudian,dia mulai melonggarkan ikatannya, tetapi masih belum membukanya. Kyuhyun bilang, jika aku mendengar suara kembang api, aku baru boleh membuka mata. Dan saat itu terjadi. Suara kembang api memenuhi pendengaranku, bising sekali. Aku perlahan-lahan mulai membuka penutup mataku dan melihat banyak kembang api di langit malam kota Seoul, ini indah! Terlalu indah! Kyuhyun menyuruhku melihat sisi kiri bagian bawah bianglala, dan disaat itulah aku meneteskan air mata. Dibawah sana, ditempat kosong yang gelap dan luas itu, ada sebuah lingkaran yang kurasa terbuat dari deretan lilin, dan ditengahnya, lilin-lilin yang lain membuat sebuah tulisan "MERRY ME?". Kyuhyun mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku, itu lagu yang manis! Kini ia telah menepati janjinya, ia menepati janji untuk melamarku! Tapi, Kyuhyun bilang kami baru bisa menikah sekitar 2 atau 3 minggu lagi, tapi itu tidak masalah. Terimakasih Cho Kyuhyun, sungguh aku benar-benar mencintaimu... nan jeongmal saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun ^.^ ({})

"_Can you listen to my words, don't say anything yet. Actually i'm so insecure , without you how do i live each day?"_

"_Ya, aku tahu, kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpaku walau seharipun. Kkk~"_

"_My heart only has you, your heart only has me. Similar sentiments, the proof of our love the same sky. For this instant, something to never forget. Please remember."_

"_Tentu saja aku akan selalu mengingatnya!"_

"_I will remember the love you gave me. No one can take over you. That only one love, i will keep in the bottom of my heart. Making you wait so long, i'm sorry. In my life only you are most special."_

"_Tidak, aku tidak keberatan dengan 'waktu yang lama'. Asal kau selalu ada di sampingku, itu tidak masalah."_

"_Be my love, i need you Min. To me there is only you, you now that right. The sharpness of cold wind, like it's baeting me to be your side._

_the you that graps my hand. The you that follows my steps. Until the day that we meet again, i won't let go of your hand."_

"_Kau terlalu manis Cho.. aku.."_

"_Will you marry me, Lee Sungmin?"_

"_Y-yes, I do.. Cho Kyuhyun"_

.

.

**Diary, 23 August 2018**

Tanggal ini, sebenarnya adalah tanggal penting. Karena ditanggal inilah aku bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun ku. Saat itu, dia adalah seorang pria yang terlihat begitu dingin dan suram, walaupun ia memiliki wajah tampan tapi siapa yang ingin mendekati pria semacam itu? Kyuhyun adalah tetanggaku saat itu, aku dan adikku baru pindah di Seoul dan umurku baru menginjak 16 tahun. Aku yang melihat dia terus murung, mencoba mendekatinya, ternyata dia adalah orang yang ramah dan baik. Satu hal yang tidak pernah ku tahu tentang dia selama ini adalah tentang seekor kupu-kupu.. dia mempunyai seekor kupu-kupu. Ya, kupu-kupu berwarna biru indah yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi. Saat ku tanya tentang kupu-kupu itu, ia hanya menjawab kalau hewan itu bernama Roku, ia sudah bersama Kyuhyun sejak Kyuhyun kecil.

Setelah beberapa bulan kami berteman, ia menyataan perasaannya kepadaku.. aku cukup bingung harus menerimanya atau tidak, tapi pada akhirnya aku menerima dia sebagai pacarku. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggalkanku sejak kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarga kami saat umurku 10 tahun, yang aku punya kini hanya adikku, Lee Sungjin. Adikku tidak mempermasalahkan tentang hal ini, maksudku.. tentang hubunganku dan Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun sendiri adalah anak sebatang kara yang tinggal di Seoul.. ia cerita kepadaku, orang tuanya juga telah tiada, dan ia mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan cantik bernama Cho Ahra. Kakaknya itu kini tinggal di negara Paman Sam – Amerika Serikat-.

Hubunganku dan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja selama ini, kami tidak peduli pada cibiran orang yang melihat kemesraan kami. Aku menganggap semua cibiran dan hinaan itu pertanda mereka semua iri denganku dan Kyuhyun.. kkkk~ terlalu percaya diri memang, namun biar saja, apa peduliku?

Dia begitu baik padaku. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang unik, ia akan bersikap manis, ramah, dan lembut pada ku. Namun jika terhadap orang lain yang tidak ia kenal, sifat lamanya muncul.. sifat pendiam, dingin, tidak peduli pada orang lain, dan mempunyai pandangan kosong serta aura yang tidak bersahabat.

Kini hubunganku sudah menginjak usia 8 tahun, dan itu adalah hal luar biasa! Kau bisa bayangkan hubungan selama itu? Walaupun aku dan Kyuhyun mempunyai apartemen sendiri-sendiri, namun terkadang aku atau Kyuhyun sering menginap di apartemen satu sama lain. Hubunganku belum lebih sekedar berpacaran selama ini.. maksudku, tidak ada yang namanya melakukan 'hubungan ranjang' atau semacamnya.. hanya sekedar berpelukan, bergandengan tangan, dan sesekali berciuman..

Ah.. jika mengnulis tentang hubunganku dan Kyuhyun, ini tidak akan ada habisnya.. sepertinya tulisanku hari ini sampai disini dulu, kuharap aku dapat bersama dengan Kyuhyun sampai ajal menjemput^^

.

.

.

.

**Diary, 03 february 2019**

Tidak! Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti ini! Sungguh! Aku bingung harus menulis cerita ini atau tidak, sudah beberapa bulan aku tidak menulis lagi dibuku ini. Waktu ku hanya dihabiskan untuk merenung, mengenang semuanya dari awal. Kau tahu? Aku sangat benci mengingat kisah ini! Sungguh! Aku benar-benar benci, air matau tidak bisa berhenti mengalir ketika harus mengenang kejadian ini, namun jika aku tidak menulisnya.. aku takut nantinya akan lupa pesan terakhirnya yang ia sampaikan kepadaku.

Sudahlah, aku akan paksa ingatanku dan tanganku untuk menulis kenangan ini!

Kejadian ini tepat seminggu setelah Kyuhyun melamar ku, ia mengajakku ketaman seperti biasanya. Aku dan Kyuhyun memilih sebuah bangku yang ada dipinggir taman, tepat diseberang jalan terdapat toko _ice cream_ kesukaanku. Kami duduk dibangku itu dengan beberapa candaan dan godaan yang biasa Kyuhyun berikan padaku.

Hari itu cukup panas, aku ingin membeli _ice cream_ vanila di seberang. Tapi Kyuhyun menahanku dan dia yang berjalan ke toko itu, aku hanya memperhatikannya dengan senyum mengembang. Saat dia berjalan menuju toko itu, aku bisa melihat Roku yang mengikutinya di belakang bahunya. Kyuhyun berhasil sampai di toko itu dan segera memesankan dua _cup _besar _ice cream_ rasa vanila. Aku dengan semangat terus memperhatikannya, sampai kejadiaan itu terjadi.

Kyuhyun berjalan ringan dengan _ice cream_ yang ada dikedua tangannya, senyum manisnya tidak lepas dari bibir indah itu. Sampai dipinggir jalan, ia berjalan dengan riang menuju kearahku, tapi ada sesuatu yang ganjil, Roku berjalan didepannya, bukan dibelakangnya seperti biasa. Tadinya aku tidak memperdulikan itu, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti ditengah jalan, sepertinya ia hendak mengambil seekor kucing kecil yang tertidur ditengah jalan yang cukup besar, ia merunduk dan saat itulah truk besar sialan itu muncul! Dengan kecepatan yang menggila, supir truk itu hanya membunyikan klakson yang membuat telinga sakit tanpa memperlambat laju kendaraan besarnya. Kyuhyun yang belum siap dengan truk itu hanya bisa berfikir untuk mengambil kucing kecil yang tertidur tadi dalam pelukannya sampai terdengar bunyi bedebum yang keras. Kyuhyun tertabrak! Supir sialan itu terus melaju tanpa peduli dengan keadaan orang yang ia tabrak! Ia menabrak Kyuhyunku! Tepat didepan mataku sendiri! Aku segera berlari ketempat Kyuhyun, orang-orang yang kebetulan disana segera mengerubungi Kyuhyun dan aku. Kucing yang Kyuhyun selamatkan tadi masih hidup, ia keluar dari pelukkan Kyuhyun dan mengeong. Aku histeris melihat kepalanya yang penuh dengan darah yang mengalir tanpa henti dan beberapa luka lebam di tubuhnya, sedangkan orang-orang itu hanya diam dan aku tidak memperdulikan meongan kucing kecil itu. Aku menunjuk seorang gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah untuk menelpon _ambulance_. Sementara menunggu mobil itu tiba, aku merengkuh tubuh lemah Kyuhyun, ia masih sedikit sadar, napasnya terasa lemah. Aku menangis, tidak kupedulikan orang-orang yang menatapku nanar. Sungguh! Aku mengutuk orang itu! Siapapun supir itu, aku benci padamu! Kau mencelakai orang yang ku cintai!

Kini aku sudah berada di salah satu ruangan VIP di salah satu rumah sakit, Kyuhyun masih belum sadar, sementara Roku hinggap dipundakku. Aku terus menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin, wajah itu.. wajah yang selalu membuatku tersenyum, kini terlihat pucat. Matanya yang indah, kini tertutup. Aku hanya bisa berdoa dan menangis. Tuhan sungguh tega memberiku ujian seberat ini, bahkan, kami baru akan melaksanakan pernikahan beberapa minggu lagi. Aku mencoba tenang, berfikiran negatif tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Aku membaringkan kepalaku yang pening tepat disamping kepala Kyuhyun. Menunggu ke ajaiban tiba.

Dan doaku terkabul! Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan sedikit tangannya, lalu perlahan-lahan, kelopak matanya terbuka memperlihatkan bola mata yang indah itu lagi. Aku segera memencet tombol yang ada disamping ranjang untuk memanggil dokter ataupun suster. Ini benar-benar keajaiban! Hampir seminggu Kyuhyun terbaring tidak sadarkan diri, Roku juga terlihat lemah. Hewan itu bahkan hanya bertengger pada kepala ranjang. Dokter bilang, Kyuhyun mengalami benturan cukup keras dibagian kepala, hingga mengenai sedikit otaknya. Dokter berpesan agar Kyuhyun tidak boleh kemana-mana, sedikit ia ada berpikiran berat dan berjalan jauh itu sudah memberatkan otaknya, bisa saja tiba-tiba otaknya berhenti berfungsi dan menimbulkan kematian. Aku akan menjaga Kyuhun, aku akan menjaga dia dengan baik!

Pada siang hari,Kyuhyun memohon padaku agar aku bisa membawanya keluar dari rumah sakit walaupun hanya beberapa jam. Aku sudah menolak, tapi Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin pergi. Ia bilang, keadaannya sudah membaik. Ya, kurasa juga begitu karena Kyuhyun sudah dirawat selama 1 minggu lebih setelah ia kecelakaan dan siuman. Kami keluar dari rumah sakit secara diam-diam, tentu saja aku sudah membayar administrasinya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun memintaku untuk pergi ke taman biasa, ke taman yang ada danau jernih disana. Kami duduk disana hingga senja, waktu kami hanya dihabiskan untuk saling berbagi kekuatan, cerita, candaan, dan beberapa kali Kyuhyun menggodaku. Aku heran dengan Roku yang semakin hari semakin lemas, sekarang ia selalu bersandar dibahuku atau bahu Kyuhyun. Hingga saat matahari tenggelam, ia meninggalkan ku.. Kyuhyun benar-benar meninggalkanku! Beberapa saat sebelum ia meninggalkanku, aku ingat ia sempat berkata "Lee Sungmin, jika aku harus pergi terlebih dahulu, percayalah jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Kau tahu? Sebenarnya, Roku adalah roh milikku. Sekarang kau lihat dia sudah lemah, sama sepertiku. Tidak lama lagi aku akan meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau jangan khawatir, Kau harus percaya kepada reinkarnasi. Kau akan bersama diriku untuk selamanya.. Tapi kau harus bisa meluluhkan hatinya, sama seperti kau meluluhkan hatiku dulunya. Berjanjilah kepadaku.. kau, harus.. meninggu saat itu datang. Ia.. juga, mempunyai seekor kupu-kupu... Min, Waktuku sudah habis, maaf.. aku tidak.. bisa.. bersama.. mu.. dan.. menepati.. janjiku" setelah ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu, ia memejamkan matanya. Aku menjerit panik, ku tepuk-tepuk pipi pucatnya namun tidak terjadi apapun. Kulihat Roku.. kupu-kupu itu juga sudah tergeletak tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun. Dan saat itulah aku tahu, Cho Kyuhyun, orang yang kucintai telah meninggalkan diriku.

Ini kesalahanku! Seharusnya aku tidak menuruti permintaannya! Aku terlalu bodoh! Saat aku sampai dirumah sakit, dokter hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatapku dengan tatapan sedihnya, lalu ia mulai menutupi wajah pucat Kyuhyun dengah kain putih, didepan mataku sendiri! Ia melakukan itu! Aku terus menjerit dan menangis, bahkan beberapa kali berteriak untuk meyakinkan jika Cho Kyuhyunku masih ada! Tapi percuma... semua itu percuma... aku tahu ia telah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku pernah berkata jika kami hanya bisa dipisahkan oleh ajal, tapi.. bukan seperti ini! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia dengan cara seperti ini! Melihat dengan mata sendiri, didepanku, ia tertabrak dengan bedebum keras, menunggu ia sadar, pergi dengannya beberapa jam, dan melepaskan ia saat dia didalam dekapanku sendiri. Maafkan aku, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik.

"**Dimanapun kau berada, apapun yang kau lakukan. Didalam hatiku, aku bisa merasakanmu.**

**Kau masuk kedalam pikiranu secara diam-diam, kau masuk dalam hatiku tanpa permisi.**

**Kau mengembang dalam diriku tanpa rencana dan meminum cintaku.**

**Ketika aku membuka mata setelah menyerahkan segala yang kupunya untuknya, dia melebur ke udara seperti angin.**

**Dia seekor kupu-kupu**

**Kau datang padaku seperti sebuah kebohongan**

**Kupu-kupu yang indah**

**Kau meninggalkanku seperti angin**

**Hanya menyisakan keharumanmu**

**Kau pergi dariku**

**Jauh sekali sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi**

**Aku tidak bisa melihat kedepan karena air mata dan mulai lelah untuk merindukannya.**

**Kau meninggalkanku pergi entah kemana**

**Aku membutuhkanmu**

**~tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjalani hidup ini**

**Setelah kepergianmu, aku menjadi gila**

**Setiap hari, setiap malam**

**Hanya aku sendiri, tenggelam dalam tangisan.**

**~aku merindukanmu, terus berfikir tentangmu**

**Dan aku membutuhkanmu setiap hari**

**Suaramu yang masih selalu terngiang**

**Kembalilah dalam pelukanku tapi kau... seperti seekor kupu-kupu.**

**~tidak pernah terfikir Ku kau sungguh meninggalkanku**

**Seperti seekor kupu-kupu, jika ia pergi, maka akan mustahil jika memintanya untuk datang kembali**

**~tidak, kau meninggalkanku**

**Seperti orang bodoh aku saat kau tinggalkan **

**~cepatlah selamatkan aku**

**Hentikan, jangan pergi dariku jangan tinggalkan aku**

**Jangan pernah...**

**Aku ingin segera menemukanmu**

**Dimana? Dimana? Dimana aku harus menemukanmu?**

**Ku harap, aku bisa kembali bersamamu secepat mungkin... "**

Sudah! Sudah cukup untuk tulisanku kali ini, aku benar-benar tidak sanggup.. air mataku terus mengalir hingga buku milikku basah.. semoga aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu Cho Kyuhyun.. aku benar-benar mencintaimu... oh, aku hampir lupa! Maafkan aku! Selamat ulangtahun Cho Kyuhyun! Semoga kau tenang disana, aku akan pergi ke makammu setelah ini.

.

.

.

**Diary, 12 Mei 2019**

sudah tiga bulan setelah tulisan terakhir tentang peristiwa yang menyakitkan itu.. kini aku sudah bisa menerimanya, walaupun masih terasa sesak jika mengingat itu kembali. Dan akhirnya aku tahu tentang Roku yang terbang didepan Kyuhyun saat itu, pasti kupu-kupu(roh Kyuhyun) ingin segera sampai pada diriku, namun bagaimana bisa sebuah roh hidup tanpa jasad?

Hari ini, aku dan adikku pergi ketaman biasa.. aku dan Sungjin menghabiskan waktu bersama, jarang sekali dia ada waktu senggang di antara jadwal kuliahnya. Aku duduk di kursi yang biasa kududuki bersama Kyuhyun, sedangkan Sungjin tengah membeli _ice cream_ ditoko seberang dan sepertinya ia juga sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis. Ku rasa itu adalah pacarnya, mereka cocok.. kkk~

Aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan, merundukkan kepalaku untuk memperhatikan rumput hijau yang ada dibawah kakiku. Tidak lama kemudian, Sungjin datang dengan dua _cup _besar_ ice cream_ rasa vanila dan coklat, ia tersenyum dengan salah tingkah karena membuatku menunggu terlalu lama. Kami hanya duduk berdua, dengan beberapa kali obrolan ringan dengan topik seputar 'bagaimana harimu? Apakah menyenangkan?' 'kau sudah mempunyai pacar?' 'apa kau makan dengan teratur' ya.. semacam itu, sambil menyendokkan _ice cream_ kedalam mulut kami. Aku tahu itu aneh, kami memang satu apartemen tapi dia suka pulang kuliah saat aku sudah tertidur dan berangkat saat aku belum bangun. Obrolan ringan kami harus berakhir ketika Sungjin meminta ijin untuk pulang duluan karena ia mendapat telepon untuk menyelesaikan tugas dari dosennya,aku hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan ketika dia sudah menjauh. Sekarang aku sendiri disini, angin sore mulai membelai tubuhku.. aku mengingat masa-masa manisku dengan Kyuhyun.. rasanya, dadaku sesak.

Aku melihat jam tangan dipergelangan tangan kananku, sudah jam empat sore. Aku memutuskan untuk segera pulang, tapi niatku harus kutahan. Disana, diseberang danau, ada seseorang. Ia mirip dengan Kyuhyunku! Bahkan sangat mirip! Tidak ada yang berbeda dari mereka berdua. Aku mencoba mengingat kata-kata Kyuhyun berbulan-bulan yang lalu, sebelum ia meninggalkanku. Kurasa, ia mengucapkan tentang reinkarnasi, dan aku harus menunggu saat itu tiba dan meluluhkan hati sang 'reinkarnasi' untuk bisa merasakan bersama kembali dengan Kyuhyun! Bahkan, pria itu juga memiliki... seekor, kupu-kupu! Ya! aku yakin! Aku melihat seekor kupu-kupu dibahunya, namun kupu-kupu itu berbeda dengan Roku.. kupu-kupu itu memiliki warna putih dengan campuran biru dan putih! Aku percaya itu adalah renikarnasi Kyuhyun! Mulai saat ini, aku akan terus mengikuti orang itu, aku harus mendapatkan kembali cintaku yang telah pergi. Aku melihat ada seorang pria lain yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, kurasa itu adalah temannya, dan pria itu memanggil pria yang sedari tadi ku perhatikan dengan " Cho Kyuhyun"! astaga! Aku benar-benar percaya jika itu benar-benar Kyuhyunku! Kuharap aku bisa meluluhkan hatinya seperti yang dulu... ku mohon tuhan, kabulkan permintaanku ini.. aku sungguh mencintai Kyuhyun, biarkan aku memilikinya lagi..

.

.

sekarang aku ingin bertanya satu hal... benarkah itu adalah sosok Cho Kyuhyun 'ke dua'? bolehkah aku berharap jika itu benar? Menurut kalian bagaimana? Dan... benarkah jika seorang Cho Kyuhyun seorang manusia?

**This story is END, but no END to real love story about KyuMin^^**

_Maaf, ini cerita emang gaje.. nyahaha.. kuharap pada mau review ndeee... ini adalah oneshoot teraneh yang pernah saya buat.. baik yang udah dipublish maupun cerita yang gak dipublis.. -.- harap maklum, karena yang bikin aja orangnya udah gak jelas.. ehehehe.. buat bahasa inggris dan segala tetek bengek lainnya, maaf jika gak jelas dan gak nyambung.. -.-_

_Bahasa inggris dan tulisan yang di Bold itu adalah lirik lagu.. hahaha.. minjem lagu orang gapapakan ya? ._. minjem lagu dari ,B.A.P,Teen Top, dan tentu saja SUPER JUNIOR^.^_

_Salam JOYer! Oh yaa... Happy JOY DAY! Aku tahu ini udah __**SANGAT AMAT TERLAMBAT SEKALI **__untuk ngucapin.. tapi biarin deh.. kemaren-kemaren mau post, tapi ujan mulu dan lagi masa MOPDB juga.. nyehehe_

_**Review juseoyooooo! ^/ . \^**_


End file.
